Family
by dragon-wilbert99
Summary: Family stands for each other till the very end. Dukemon and Sakuyamon are married, have a happy life, lovely children and perfect family. But troubles and enemies keeps coming to stand in their ways. It's time for Dukemon to protect what's important and dear to him as a father and a Royal Knight.
1. Chapter 1: A baby?

**Hello! I'm back guys! i had exams going on, it's been a while since i write fanfics.** **If you are a DukemonXSakuyamon fan, then i recommend this story**

 **So I hope you like it!, emperordracomon99 out!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **"A Baby?"**

It's been 6 months since Dukemon and Sakuyamon married, they have been living in a not so big house. Dukemon still hold his title as the crimson Royal Knights, he went to missions and sometimes comes home with a bruise or injury, which worries Sakuyamon, yet he always comes back with a huge smile and happy to be home with her again. There's also a day when he gets a holiday and he would spend his time with his beautiful wife, either its watching movies, baking or spend their time in bed. Then, everything changed on one particular day...

Sakuyamon has been getting a stomachache and sometimes she feels dizzy and vomit. Dukemon suggest her to go to the hospital,

" You sure you can walk alone?"

" Oh please, i'm not that weak, this is nothing, i'll be fine, you can just go to work now."

" Well, just be safe ok, honey? If anything happens call me, i'll kick their digital butt"

With a loving kiss, Dukemon went off with Grani, his personal steed and loyal companion, to the Royal Knights castle.

Sakuyamon went off to the hospital, it's not that far from their home, just a few blocks and turn left. The hospital was always full of sick digimons and especially the baby level or child level. Sakuyamon went to 's, who is one of the 3 Archangel Digimons, room to get treated.

" Good morning, well, if it isn't Lord Dukemon's beautiful wife, what happened dear Sakuyamon?"

" I'm feeling dizzy and a terrible stomachache lately , sometimes i also vomit and i lose some appetite"

" Well, we have to check what's going on, sit on the bed"

Ophanimon prepares the equipments and first she checked her stomach, the room went silent for a while, Ophanimon begins to smile.

" w-what is it? is it something wrong?"

" Sakuyamon, have your period running late this month?"

" Yes, why" Sakuyamon was terribly confused right now, what's the problem?

" I'm happy to say that..." Ophanimon paused and winked

That? It took Sakuyamon to realize what Ophanimon was talking about, her eyes widened and her mouth opened wide.

Sakuyamon can't believe herself. A baby. They are goin to have a baby soon. What will Dukemon react to this? Is she good enough to be a mother? What will their baby look like? so many questions she wanted to know. Sakuyamon let out a wide smile

" Oh, i can't wait to tell Dukemon about this! Thank you for letting me know, Ophanimon-san!"

" hey, it's my job as a doctor and as an archangel, no need to thank me, now you go girl! make your hubby proud!"

Sakuyamon hurried home and went straight to her room

 **We're going to be a parent.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Sorry, if this fic is short but i promise i'll do it longer in the future. Sorry if there's any grammar error.**


	2. Chapter 2: The News

**Let's get back to the story, shall we?**

 **Let's see Dukemon's reaction on " The news"**

 **huehueheuheuehehue. Sorry XD**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **" The News"**

It was around 8 pm, Dukemon landed in front of the garden with Grani. Dukemon sighed, it's been a long day, Alphamon's lectures and missions have given him sore muscles and back.

" I'm feeling i'm gonna be old married digimon, grani"

" You ARE an old married digimon " Grani chuckled, receiving a friendly push on the back.

" well, see ya, don't forget to meet the others at the bar on usual tomorrow"

" i won't, good night!"

With that, Grani flew back to his own home and Dukemon took out his key and opened the door, it feels good to be home, just let all the problems be history and relax with a nice piece of toast and a cup of warm tea. Dukemon went to the kitchen, although sleepy and tired, he still need that toast and tea badly after every mission, he prepare the stove and put the teapot and let it boil for a while, he proceed to take two loaf of bread and put it in the toaster. Dukemon was sitting on the dining table when two loving arms massaged his shoulders.

" Yep, that's the spot. I didn't know you're up this late"

" I hear you sighing loudly, so i came here to check on you and besides, i have some big big news to tell"

" oh yeah? what is it?"

Sakuyamon breathes in and out and

" I'm Pregnant and you're going to be a father"

 **Silence**

Then the sound of the teapot ringing and two toast are ready. Dukemon stands up from his chair, he puts two toast in the plate, turn off the stove, prepare a mug and put them all on the table. Sakuyamon realized Dukemon's eyes are wide and it's staring into her soul.

"I'm going to be a father.."

"yes, dear, a father and we're going to have a baby"

" A baby? "

"Yes"

Dukemon then let out a flood of tears and hugged Sakuyamon tightly and carried her up on the air and spins around and around

" I'm going to be a father!" Dukemon shouted happily as he showered his wife with loving and never ending kisses.

Sakuyamon also let out a tear of joy as the two new parents rejoice over their new life and dreams.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dukemon was in full spirit as if he could carry a mamothmon with one finger. He can't wait to tell to his fellow Royal Knights about the baby, he walked into his daily bar, Sleepy Pilomon, there his comrades are drinking and chatting cheerfully, there is UlforceVdramon or Ulforce for short who was joking around with the youngest Royal Knights, Magnamon, who seems to not care, there is Rhodoknightmon who is flirting with a Lilymon waiter who blushed in response, then there's Omegamon and Craniamon who are chatting,

" Morning guys! Rhodo, stop the flirting please, you're interrupting the waiters" Dukemon said with a smile

" What's with the big smile, Dukey, something good happening?"Ulforce asked

" I had a big news to tell today"

" Well, go on, we are listening," said Omegamon

" Me and Sakuyamon are going to have a baby!"

The bar went silent, digimons stopped playing darts, drinking and talking, as if time freezes and the digital world stopped spinning

" Are you serious" asked Magnamon

" then why am i telling you this ?!"

The bar then roared and cheered on the news like a 7 years old birthday party, some congratulated Dukemon and the waiters also gives some advices and their congratulations

" Wow, you're gonna be an old man soon! Congratz dude"

" Oh my, Sakuyamon must be a proud mother now, give my congratz for her" RhodoKnightmon said as he hugged Dukemon tightly, with him feeling awkward and let go of him.

" I will. Thanks"

Omegamon stepped in and brofist his bestest of the bestest friend and a brotherly hug,

" I'm proud of you, Duke, be a good father will ya?"

" Of course, i'm gonna be the man, nope i am the man that's gonna be a good father to the baby"

Omegamon was Dukemon's best friends since they met during a mission, he's always been like a big brother to him and sakuyamon, all wise and supported him till the very end. He was the one who told Dukemon to man up to propose Sakuyamon

Dukemon was happy to have such good and supportive friends by his side

Parties and Drinks were held as the Royal Knights cheered and sing a song while the band plays some music, not knowing an unhappy face beneath a shadowy character, watching them from the corner.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ok. I'm gonna stop here for today. I'll see you on the next story. emperordracomon99 out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ryugamon

**I'm back people! Sorry for being gone for ages, exams are coming up and i have lots of work to do..**

 **But i promise i'll always keep updatin' and write new stories ^w^**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's been 8 months already and finally Sakuyamon and Dukemon have their first newborn baby...

" Congratulations both of you! It's a boy!," Ophanimon cheered.

Ophanimon brings the baby to Sakuyamon. The baby digimon opened his eyes for the first time but eventually went to sleep peacefully in her arms. He looked a lot like Dukemon but he has Sakuyamon's clear blue eyes. Both parents watched their baby with awe.

" He looked just like you, Dukemon.."

" What will we name him? i've been making a long load of lists for him.." Dukemon sighed as he started to scroll the list he's been preparing all night.

" Pff, You don't have to push yourself that far..hmm, how about Ryugamon?"

" What makes you think of that?"

" I dunno, i just think that it is an awesome name for him"

And so, they named their son, Ryugamon. Ryugamon eventually grew up to be a LOT like Sakuyamon when she's still a young Renamon, quiet, calm and collected child. He surprised both of them when he summon a giant pyro sphere when catching a boar, it turns out that he's quick to learn things...

 **xxxxxx**

" Ryugamon! Are you ready?!" Dukemon called from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm coming! I'm just taking my book"

" Nah, you won't need em'. C'mon, everyone's waiting"

Ryugamon sighed, he wanted to study for next week's Digi-Language but instead his father decides that he really need a time to cool off and enjoy for a day, so he took him to meet his fellow Royal Knights at the castle for training. Ryugamon isn't a type of a digimon that like to pick a fight, he prefers to study hard so he could do something useful for the family, yet he doesn't know what he's going to be when he grows up,

" Hey, you boys better be careful on the way, there are many danger these days on the streets."

" Ok!"

The walk wasn't that far to the castle, Ryugamon awed at the big enterance and many Knightmons that are patrolling around the castle.

 **WHOOOSSH!** , a big figure swooped down and landed on the ground.

" What was that?!"

" Don't worry kiddo, he's the emperor of the Dragon Kingdom and one of the Royal Knights, Examon, what's up big guy?"

" Nothing new, buddy, who's that little guy with you? is that?" Examon's eye googled on Ryugamon,

" yep, it's my son, Ryugamon, he's still 12, but a one heck of a smart guy, c'mon, say hello to uncle Examon"

" N-nice to meet you, uncle Examon" Ryugamon greeted with his head up so he could see Examon's big face.

" HAha, He looks just like you, Duke, but he got his persona and eyes like Sakuyamon" Examon chuckled as he patted Ryugamon's head as gently as he could with his one giant claw.

The three continued and reached the training field, it was enormous and in some corner there are an Andromon and a couple of Guardmons that are working on top of a cylindrical tower. UlforceVdramon and Magnamon are sparring with each other with incredible speed while Sleipmon and Omegamon are practicing on the shooting corner. Omegamon stopped when he sees Dukemon and Ryugamon entered. He went towards them and give Dukemon a brofist.

" Hey, you brought Ryugamon along with you! How are you doing these days? Have you been a good digimon?" Omegamon smiled

" Of course, Uncle Omegamon! I've been learning the Pyro blast you taught me last Monday and it worked!" RYugamon grinned.

Ever since Ryugamon was born, Omegamon has been a good and caring Godfather to him and acts like a big brother when Dukemon is busy on mission. He would sometimes bring snacks and games for Ryugamon.

" Ryu! How's it goin' kid! You've grown big almost like your father!" Ulforce hugged Ryugamon

" Hey, Sleipmon, you're back from the mission already?" Dukemon asked the horse looking Royal Knight

" yeah.., It's a tough work.."

" Hey, what's up with the bandage on your arm?"

" Oh, this? it's nothing big, i got hit when battling with a MetalGreymon, listen, can i have a moment with you, in private?"

" Yeah, sure.."

Dukemon followed Sleipmon outside the training field and into the Rose Garden, which LordKnightmon or Rhodo in short, are tending the plants and roses, but he's not here today.

" You see, yesterday when i was on the mission to the Task Canyon, i saw a guy with a red hood, he looks suspicious, so i followed him, and after that i saw him talking with someone about this virus and i tried to have a closer look to the woman he's talking, you wouldn't believe who i saw.."

" Who is it?" Dukemon asked, now curious.

" It was one of the Seven Deathly Sins, Lilithmon"

" What the fck?! She's supposed to be dead! I killed her when the b*tch possessed Sakuyamon and uses her for her plans! I need to know where she is! I can't let her hurt sakuyamon and most of all Ryugamon!" Dukemon was furious.

" I know. I know, but to be extra worse, she also added that Lucemon and the others have been revived in some way, i don't know man, but i get a feeling that something is fishy about this virus thing that the hooded guy was talkin' about"

" Have you talked this to Alphamon yet?"

" Not yet but I'll tell him as soon as possible, but don't let the others know yet especially Duftmon, you know he'll be so pissed when he hears it, but don't worry, Omegamon already knew."

" Alright, thanks, Sleipmon, I'm going to join the others back"

"ok, tell Ryugamon i said hi"


	4. Chapter 4: An Old Enemy rises

**Chapter 4: An Old Enemy rises**

It was night at the Digital World, the moon shone the darkest night and nocturnal digimons awaken from their slumber and so does the Seven Demon Lords.  
" *yawn* Hnn~ Is it dark already?" Lilithmon, the demon lord of lust, walk her way down the stairs.

" Heh, it's rare to see you waking up early, Lilithmon, usually you're the one that wakes up late" Daemon chuckled while continuing chewing his enormous juicy meat.

" Well, tell that to Belphemon! He almost sleeps for 24 hours! at least i know my time!" Lilithmon huffed.

" Now,now, don't make such a face, Lilithmon, you know it's not good to be grumpy on the morning, my beautiful Lilithmon.."

Lucemon CM, the leader of the Demon Lords, entered the dining hall, with his favourite pet, Cerberumon, who wiggled his tail happily behind his master. Both Belphemon and Leviamon entered with sleepy eyes but get energized when looking at their breakfast and joined Daemon.

" It's seems that half of our friends are here to gather in an important gathering, it's been a bit lonely without our dear old friend, Barbamon, and let's not forget our dear Beelzebumon who had been foolish to turn his back on us, what a waste" Lucemon speaks with passion.

" I swear- I'll- if - found- son of a b- kill - him -" cursed Belphemon who was chewing.

" ugh, can you doofus swallow before you talk, i can feel your disgusting saliva is spitting on my skirt" disgusted Lilithmon while backing away.

" Nevertheless, to be honest, i had the hots for the traitorous bastard, but he's really not my type now~~"

Lilithmon make a lovely glance at Lucemon, " but i love Your Majesty even more!33"

" Oh my dear Lilith-chan, you're too kind, you've done so much by reviving us, that was a very wise and brave thing to do and i hope you've done a good job last week, yes?"

" Of course, Lucemon-sama, i haven't let you down yet, the virus i made is working perfectly, soon the Digital World will soon know the beauty of Madness and Fear, oh it would be very very beautiful, i promise, after all this, the Royal Knights will soon succumb into the darkness and Yggdrasil, no, the Digital World will be in our grasp!" Lilithmon cheered while the others joined.  
 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back at the Royal Knights castle, the Royal Knights are also holding a meeting, Dukemon and the others sat when Alphamon and his companion Ouryuumon entered the room, Alphamon takes a seat and began the meeting.

"Ahem! Good morning, fellow Royal Knights, today's meeting, what i've heard from our friend Sleipmon is very interesting and important, whether you will believe it or not, the Demon Lords have somehow been revived and they are planning to spread an unknown virus to the whole Digital World"

"Mein Gott! How is this possible?! I killed those bastards! How many times do i have to kill a demon lord!" Duftmon shouted with his German accent.

" Told ya" Sleipmon sighed while Duftmon giggled.

" Aw man~ can't these thing get any worse! I don't wanna deal with Belphemon with his shitass breath, it smells like a burrito make out with a moldy cheese", Ulforce grumbled.

" shut it Ulforce, you're lucky i saved you last time or you'll be dead meat" Magnamon added.

" Hey, i was tired OK, and you're just lucky you're short or Belphemon woul've found out and kick your ass off"

" I told you I'm not-" Magnamon ticked as he was interrupted by Craniamon.

" That's enough both of you, especially you Ulforce, watch your mouth" Craniamon breaks them off with his typical coolness.

" Dammit, i hate when people can't take jokes..."

" Alright, continuing on the meeting, yesterday, Examon have located a group of bandits which are led by Triceramon. Again. And he heard them talking about the mysterious virus, i want Dukemon and Omegamon to investigate and find any useful information regarding the virus, the meeting is now closed and if you have any doubts, you can meet me at my office, now if you excuse me.."

Alphamon rises and the others went out of the meeting room, he greeted both Omegamon and Dukemon outside the castle.

" Hey you two, how are you doing these days?"

" good good "

" Hey, Dukemon, i heard you and Sakuyamon have your first son, congrats!"

" Thanks, Ryugamon have grown up pretty much smart like Sakuyamon, hehe, and he's just like her a LOT" Dukemon sweat dropped.

" huh, like mother like son,eh? I hope you two can have more time with each other.., I better get back to my work, good luck on investigating tomorrow."

With that, Alphamon went with Ouryuumon and into the castle, Omegamon who has been silent finally talks.

" SO, wanna grab a lunch?"

" hm, sure, let's do it at my house today, Sakuyamon's cooking her homemade Omurice ( Omelet rice ), I knew you like em'"

" Ok then "

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakuyamon turned off the stove and poured a hot green tea for Ryugamon and Omegamon. Ryugamon was still studying for his test while ignoring his tea and lunch completely.  
" Ryugamon, what are the rules? NO BOOKS ON THE DINING TABLE" Dukemon warned while sipping his tea.

" aw c'mon dad, i've got my test for tomorrow, and i can't afford to lose to Meicoomon again! You knew she beats me in every test!"

" well, you can until you finish your lunch first, appreciate your mom" Dukemon winked at sakuyamon.

Sakuyamon giggled and washes the dishes.

" You're studying hard, Ryugamon, that's a very good sign of you, but your dad's right, you can't always focus on your studies everyday, you need to relax, have your time, if you study too much, you'll not remember anything the next day, try it, i've experience it before" Omegamon assured and finally Ryugamon gives up and closed his book and started to eat his lunch.

" Glad you're here bud, or else, he could spend all night looking at that book"

" haha, no prob, hey, i'm his godfather right, i also need to advice him somehow.."

" oh yeah, Sakuyamon, i've got a mission with Omegamon tomorrow, so i'm gonna be home late, ok?"

" where are you going, dad? "

" I'm gonna investigate about a virus, don't worry, everything's gonna be fine"

" I heard a rumor that these Demon Lords are revived, who are they, dad?"

The Dining room went silent, Sakuyamon stopped her work and turned at her husband.

" Is it true? They're back and also _**her**_?" Sakuyamon's voice became serious and Dukemon nooded.

What's going on? Ryugamon is confused, who is these Demon Lords? and who is this _**her**_? and why it bothers his mother so much? so many question he wanted to ask but he's afraid.

"Never mind, it's nothing son, why don't you went upstairs and study for tomorrow?" Dukemon replied.

Ryugamon nodded and do as he told, Sakuyamon was still standing, frozen. While Dukemon and Omegamon looked down as a sound of the clock ticking surrounds the room.

" Well, I've got to go, see you tomorrow at the castle. Don't be late" Omegamon stood up and began to walk his way home leaving Dukemon and Sakuyamon, still saying nothing.

" I'm scared.."

Dukemon tilted his head to see his wife sobbed, he stood up and hugged her.

" Don't worry, i promise i'll keep you and Ryugamon save no matter what, even if i had to risk my life"

" Don't say that, if the time comes we'll fight. Together" Sakuyamon looked at her husband and the two shared a long, loving kiss.

 **xxxxxx**

 **How are u guys liking this story so far?**

 **Poor Sakuyamon but don't worry her hubby Dukemon will protect her. ;3**


End file.
